Mokai Grimsight
Mokai, son of Xaakt , was an orc with the capabilities of a Far Seer and a rising shaman (with training of course) but turned to Warlockism when majority of his bloodline did as well. He is able to cast terrible curses onto others, hurl dark forms of magic that wreak havoc, and summon mysterious forms of demonic beings. Majority of his recent actions are unknown, as it was presumed he died assisting his brother Talik during a skirmish with a Paladin. Everyone looks to him as a frail old elder that speaks of herioc stories, bloodthirsty warriors, and a feat that is long past his prime. He now resides on his own in Orgrimmar, dreaming of a day when the Old Horde shall come around and continue their way across the Eastern Kingdoms for glory and honor. Appearance and Personality Standing at only six feet tall and 335 lbs, Mokai is a relatively small orc for his family and clan. For what he lacks in size and strength rivals his evil deeds and workings. He usually sports his ancestral robes of his shamanistic training/reign. But, it's painted purple and twisted in a sick perversion of his fondness of warlockism. A dyed worg mask covers his face. As rare as it is, if you would see his face you would see numerous amounts of burns and scars. The left side of his face is covered in a cauterized gash, which rendered his left eye useless. Other than his usual garments he sometimes dons other sets of great feats, but it is instantaneously recognized to most as an Orcish Warlock's uniform and it can only spell trouble whenever he dons the garb. His hair is a dark reddish color, long enough to messily lay across the back of his neck and shoulders. He has two braids of equal length that come down across his chest. Any hair or side burn that clings to his face is connected to his short beard. His demonic embraces have caused the old warlock to sport the dark-fel-red glowing orbs that denotes a warlock to his usual practices. Cold and calculating. He is burdened by internal demons that torture him for his decision of using such forbidden power for his own well-being. He is still right in his head. As much of a bastard that he seems to come off as, he is very wise. On the inside, he hides the factor that is his depression. He longs for a time of peace of old. But his bipolar feelings soon turn to rage after thinking about what the Alliance, the Demons of Draenor, and the Draenei had done. Only the destructive of that would be of non-Horde will return the Orc to a more acceptable mood. Rough estimate of his history Mokai Grimsight was born the first of a triplet. His elder two sisters were already all grown up by the time the three were born and because of that the triplet had hardly known them. Mokai was always the peacekeeper between his two younger brothers, breaking up fights and solving problems when needed. From a young age Mokai, Talik, and Varak all lived a somewhat peaceful age during the time of the trade-agreement-alliance between the Orcish Clans and the Draenei on Draenor. They grew up in the Shadowmoon Clan and they were destined to become Shamans from a demand made by their mother. Their father, Xaakt, was an esteemed warrior of the clan (but nothing extraordinarily amazing) who was respected by many, but not all. Tyre, their mother, was a simple healer. Their adolescence was spent watching Blackhand seize control of the Horde and plunge the clans into a needless war for years. By now, their shamanism was simple and only familiar with tiny bits of knowledge. They were going to be inducted into the Earthern Ring but couldn't after all the clans began to wage war on each other. All three boys were forced to go to war after the Dark Portal was opened, and their shamanism turned warlockism. Mokai saw thousands of men twisted into horrible atrocities from his spells and curses, and it painted an image in his mind that stayed with him forever. Corpses were strewn about lazily as warhounds without a master would howl to the skies with broken hearts. Carrions and other scavengers feasted on the meat that nobody came to claim. Among the dead was one of Mokai's brothers, Valik. Mokai felt broken after seeing one of his only friends annihilated by a human warrior and it spurred his rage on to serve the Horde. Mokai aged further with Talik at his side. They kept pressing on in the First War to see the massive devastation given to the Brotherhood of the Horse. But their victory was short lived after they heard that the new Warchief came to be known as Orgrim Doomhammer, and their bloodthristiness quieted even after the Shadow Council was destroyed. After numerous other events that lies in shadows, Mokai simply trudges along with the New Horde of Orcs, Trolls, and Tauren. His brother Talik went missing after a skirmish with the new Paladin of Northshire/The Order of the Silver Hand. He is to be presumed dead. Mokai served not as an elite, but just a veteran of all three wars. Category:Characters Category:Orc Category:Warlocks Category:New Horde Category:Shadowmoon Clan Category:Shadow Council Category:Shadowmoon Orc